The Forgotten and Lost
by Maven Fair
Summary: Mathew Williams, boy of age 16, was in a state of depression. His parents yet again forget his birthday, and Mathew finally decides to end it. Yet, when he finally does jump, a fated encounter brings the depressed teen and an albino with family issues together. Rated T for cutting, and attempted suicide.
1. The Attempt

**This is another story that I wrote awhile ago. I wrote this when I went through a state of depression. I never actually cut, I was simply depressed. This story (and many others) were an outlet for my depressing urges. Canada's really OOC, so please don't hate too much.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter one: The Attempt

Mathew Williams was subject to depression, to say it bluntly. He was invisible to nearly everyone, and when they did see him, they mistook him for Alfred, his obnoxious, loud, and cocky brother. Sure, they did look a lot alike, but there was some obvious differences. For one, Mathew had longer hair, which was a slightly lighter blond than his brothers, nearly purple eyes (while Alfred had bright blue ones), a smaller build, and last of all, he was way more quiet and timid. He just didn't understand how people confused them. Even his own parents forgot about him sometimes.

Mathew was also bullied at school. Mostly because he was smart, and according to the "popular kids", being smart meant that you were a lousy nerd, and nerds were uncool.

Alfred's and Mathew's mother had died when they were very young, and they were adopted by Arthur and Francis. Alfred called them Dad and Papa, but Mathew didn't. For one, they barely even noticed him. And they never really treated him like a son. Sure, they were nice, but spent more time with Alfred, his younger brother.

These reasons were what lead to the cutting. It was two years ago, when it had all started. Mathew had been going into 8th grade, and his parents had forgotten all about his birthday. It was on July 1st that Mathew Williams cut himself for the first time.

[Mathew's POV]

I looked down at my bleeding arm for seconds, taking in the red liquid that streamed down his body. It was quite beautiful. I smiled sadly, and started to treat it. I put disinfectant on it, and then wrapped it. This one was at least 2 inches long, and about 1/2 an inch deep. " Dinners ready!" Francis called downstairs.

I picked up the first-aid kit and sighed. No one had remembered this year either. Before walking downstairs, I put on a long sleeve shirt, and checked that my scars didn't show in my mirror. Satisfied, I made my way downstairs.

What met me there was three people that were obviously a happy family. The sight made my stomachs feel sick. " Ah, Mathew, we were just discussing how well Alfred did on his finals. 3 D's, 2 C's, 1 B, and even an A!"

Sighing at this statement, I checked what they were having. Hamburgers, of course. Those were Alfred's favorite. My gloomy expression seemed to not even be acknowledged by my guardians. " Arthur, Francis, I think that I'll eat in my room." They seem taken aback at that statement, obviously under the impression that I wasn happy for my brothers accomplishment. I was, it's just that even though I had gotten straight A's all through the year, they hadn't even said "Good job!" once.

Once Francis and Arthur let me eat in my room, I contemplated yet again if I should kill myself. It wasn't a bad idea, seeing as no one cared about me. I looked at my room, which was a total mess. The was had holes in them, from the various punches that I had done to the walls out of anger. Blood was also on the walls. Almost everything was wrecked, except for the photo album that I kept. It was full of pictures with me not in them, family photos that they took without me.

Finally making up my mind, I decided to end my life. Getting up, I wrote a simple suicide note, stating why I killed myself, and what I would miss. The only thing that I would actually miss was hockey and pancakes. Oh, and Kumajirou, my stuffed polar bear.

Before I left, I said a quick goodbye to Alfred, Arthur, and Francis. Not that they noticed. Arthur and Francis were too focussed on Alfred to pay any attention to me, the birthday boy. Taking one last look at our house before I left, I started to walk towards the river.

Looking down at the rushing water, I thought about the world, and how cruel it was. I thought about how I didn't matter to anyone. Then I jumped, not even noticing the silver-haired albino that had been watched me the whole time.


	2. The One Who Saw

**So, here's the next chapter! Yay! To be honest, I have I think 3 more already written chapters. I stopped afterwards, not knowing how to continue. So anyways, onwards!**

 **Oh yeah, I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 2: The One Who Saw

[Gilbert's POV]

I stood there for a second, shocked at what I had seen. The boy I had followed( I didn't know his name), had just jumped into the water. After I finally regained my composure, I rushed over to the waters edge. I then jumped in to save him. Scrambling around, I searched for the body, until finally feeling his hand. Dragging him out of the water, I whipped out my phone, and dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency?" The person answered, obviously bored. " I-I…" I tried to tell her what had happened, but she cut me off. " Another kid? Stop calling 911 for fun!" Then she hung up. I didn't know what to do. So, I called back. "911, what's your emergency?" It was a different person this time. " Listen up!" I said, angry. " I just saw someone commit suicide, and I need help!"

They seemed taken aback at this statement, but quickly recovered. "Do you mind telling me where you are?" Calming down a bit, I told her that we were at 48890 Trust Valley RD 98002 NY (not a real place, I made something up).

Not long after, the ambulance arrived. They took the boy away, and told me that they would drive me to the hospital if I wanted to make sure he was okay. I agreed, and went along.

Tapping my fingers in my leg impatiently, I waited outside the hospital bed. They had finished questioning me, and had me wait outside. The questions were totally unawesome and boring. They asked me if I knew him, in which I said no. They had finally figured out who he was. His name was Mathew Williams, and he was he same age as me, 16. Apparently, today was his birthday. His family had been informed a few minutes ago, and were apparently very worried, and were coming to the hospital as fast as they could.

After waiting for 30 minutes, they finally said that it was safe to see him. Mathew's family had arrived 10 minutes prior, consisting of all blonds. One of the parents looked French, while the other looked British. Then, there was one that looked similar to Mathew, but was definitely different. He had shorter hair, and a cowlick, he was also taller from the looks of it, and seemed a lot bigger than his brother.

The doctors had asked them a lot of questions. Like if they knew what had brought this on. To my anger, they said that earlier they had been celebrating their other sons accomplishment of passing 9th grade. The doctors had asked them if they knew that it was Mathew's birthday. Looking horrified, they had said that they forgot.

I let Mathew's family see him first, waited about 15 minutes, then followed suit.

What met me was scary. His body was hooked up to a breathing machine, and the monitor showed his heart rate. They had told him earlier that while jumping, he had hit a rock at the bottom, and had broke a rib. I noticed that his face looked thin and hollow, and he had scars on his body. A lot of scars. Some were old, just a silvery line on his body, while some gleamed red, obviously fresh. The sight made me want to puke.

Why would such a kind looking boy try to commit suicide? It didn't make sense. Unless…

That must be it. His family had caused it. They had even forgotten their own son's birthday! Scowling, I left the hospital, and walked home, intending to visit this Mathew Williams again the next day.


	3. The Family is to Blame

**Hey there** **friends! Here's the brand new chapter! I have been looking through this for about half an hour. I do hope that I didn't miss anything. Oh, and a shout out to my 5 new followers! Thanks so much you guys! Oh, and if anyone's interested in being my beta reader for future chapters, I would really** **appreciate it! Thank you again for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, sadly.**

Chapter 3: The Family is to Blame

[Mathew's POV]

Am I dead?

Darkness surrounded me, and I couldn't tell what was happening. Is this what it was like to be dead? It wasn't too bad, compared to living. But was I really dead?

Mathew…

'Who's there?'

Mathew… wake up.

'No! I want to stay like this!'

I woke with a start, and tried to comprehend the situation. I had a breathing tube, and a monitor that showed my heartbeat. My room was like any other hospital room. I was also wearing one of those blue hospital robes. It took me a second to realize that I was alive. Alive, and seemingly fine. Who had saved me?

A few minutes later, a nurse came in. She seemed quite startled to see me awake, but told me to wait as she called the doctor. "So, Mathew, how do you feel?" The doctor asked. He had a British accent, like Arthur. Thinking about Arthur made my blood boil. But I responded. "Good. Can you tell me who saved me?" No need to act rude around people who don't know me.

The man didn't seem to find it weird that I didn't want to know where my family was. He had probably heard from my parents. "A boy, about the same age as you, saw you jump into the river. He rescued you and called 911."

I silently cursed my lack of observation. But to be honest, I hadn't expected anyone to see me. I was used to being invisible. " His name is Gilbert Beilshmidt. He visits you daily."

This statement confused me. He visits me daily? But I knew no one by the name of Gilbert Beilshmidt. Hm…

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the doctor talking. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I could tell that my voice sounded tired, and bored. Apparently the doctor could too. " Now, Mathew, I want to ask you something. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to. Why did you commit suicide?"

I had expected as much. I thought about what I should say. I decided on the truth. " My family always forget about me. My younger brother Alfred always takes away the spotlight. At school, I was bullied. By the way, this is the third time that they have forgotten my birthday. I just wanted to disappear."

The doctor seemed to get it, and left me alone in my bed, telling me that he would call up my family, and the guy who had saved me. I wasn't thrilled to see my family. Quite frankly, I didn't want to see my family. But, I did want to meet this Gilbert Beilshmidt. I want to know how he could see me, while everyone else couldn't.

While waiting for my family, I wondered how they would react. Happy I was alive? Disappointed that I tried to kill myself? Or perhaps they didn't want to see me. My thoughts were interrupted by a person hugging me. I hadn't even noticed them come in. My heart sank as I saw my brother, Alfred, looking at me sadly. " Why did you do it, Mattie? Why?" At these words my heart filled with joy. He actually cared that he almost died! " You wouldn't have made it to my awesome birthday party tommorrow!" Alfred said, smiling.

Anger filled my body, and I started to yell. "I wouldn't have made it to your party?! I could've died! What about my birthday? Did it just skip your mind for 3 years straight? Every year, on my birthday, you would celebrate Alfred passing! I have never heard 'Good job!', or 'We're so proud of you!' once!" I huffed, adreniline running through my body. "I don't want to see you! I wish I would've died when I jumped in!"

My family looked shocked at my burst of anger. No wonder, I always pretended to be fine in front of them. A faćade. A mask. I tryed to be perfect Mathew, the one who gets perfect grades, and the one who is polite and kind. But I was done. I was done with my family. "What are you waiting for? Leave." I said, with a glare. In a state of shock, my family left.


	4. Why?

**So, this is my second to last already written chapter. I got writers block right after writing the next chapter in this story. I forgot to mention, whenever I abandon a story, I have decided that I will continue it if I get more then 50 favs or reviews. Sorry this one's a bit short.**

 **I do not own Hetalia, I sold my soul to it.**

Chapter 4: Why?

[Gilbert's POV]

I had gotten the call about how Mathew has woken up right as I pulled into my driveway. I had volunteered(forced) to go to the store. The news that Mathew had woken up really excited me. I couldn't wait to hear his voice. So I backed out of the driveway, again, and headed towards the hospital.

When I got there, I signed in, and headed towards the room Mathew was in. What I heard from inside was quiet, then it suddenly erupted in someone yelling. "I wouldn't have made it to your party?! I could've died! What about my birthday? Did it just skip your mind for 3 years straight? Every year, on my birthday, you would celebrate Alfred passing! I have never heard 'Good job!', or 'We're so proud of you!' once!" I flinched at the ferocity that the voice had. "I don't want to see you! I wish I would've died when I jumped in!" It was then that I realized that the voice belonged to Mathew.

I watched as three blonds left the room, looking quite sad. I wasn't sure if I should go in, but I decided that he would need the awesome me to cheer him up. "Hello?" I whispered, heading into the ward.

Mathew was sitting there, in his bed, glaring at his tray of food. " What do you wa-" he looked up at me, and was obviously taken aback at my appearance. "Sorry, but who are you?" He questioned.

"The awesome me's name is Gilbert Beilsmidt!" I said, trying to get him enthusiastic. "Why did you save me?" He asked.

I looked at him, and noticed how sad and broken he seemed. He looked so dead. So… depressed. Almost as if he didn't want to live anymore. Well, that makes sense. From what I had heard, he got ignored by his own parents. Then, I realized something. There had been tons of other people at the river. Why hadn't they seen him go in? "Hey, why can't anyone seem to see you?" I asked.

I hit an obvious sore spot. He glared up at me. "I don't feel well," he said "can you please leave?" And so I did, still contemplating who Mathew Williams was.


	5. His Room

**Hey, it's me again! Aren't you loving me right now for uploading so quickly? Three chapters in one day! Go me! So anyways, here's a treat. It's Alfred's turn to show his perspective. Er, what else. Oh yeah! So, I also have these two other stories that I started up. Just go onto my profile and you'll see them. I'm iffy about continuing. I wrote both of them on a whim. Please read them! I would appreciate it a lot. I should stop with my rambling. On with the story that I might discontinue!**

 **Disclaimer: I have sold my soul to Hetalia. It owns me, not the other way around.**

Chapter five: His Room

[Alfred's POV]

As we left the hospital, I didn't say anything. I was shocked how Mattie had yelled at us like that. He never yelled at them. Ever. Was that how he really felt? All these years, I was too caught up in myself that I didn't see his hurt. " They told us to get some of his clothing." Francis said, pulling me back to earth.

Once we got back home, I headed up towards Mattie's room to get his clothing. It occurred to me that I had never gone into his room, not once. 'This is a perfect chance to look at his room" I thought, as I opened the door.

I stood there, gaping. His room was destroyed. The walls had multiple holes in them, and had blood smeared on them too. His mirror was intact, but almost everything else was destroyed, or at least broken in some way. His bed had dozens of scratches. I also noticed dried blood on the floor, and gagged. Was that Mattie's blood? "Alfred, what's taking so long?" Arthur asked, coming into the room. " Bloody Hell." Is all he said when he looked around.

How long had his brother been doing this? Why hadn't they heard? That's when I saw the album on his bed. It seemed like the only thing that wasn't demolished. I peeked inside, and gasped. The first thing he saw was the family photo that they had taken 6 years ago, in the snow at the place where they had picked out their Christmas tree. Mathew wasn't in it. I checked the line scribbled underneath. Picking out a tree looked fun. Too bad you forgot to bring me. I was shocked to read these words. I flipped through the others, which held more photos with his absence, all of them with Arthur, Francis, and I. I started to cry at that point.

Arthur gathered up some of Mattie's clothes, and left me there crying. I just couldn't keep the tears in. That's when I noticed a journal that was open. It read Diary on the cover. Sniffling, I picked it up. I then started reading.

July 1st, 2014,

Dear Diary,

Francis, Arthur, and Alfred forgot my birthday. I started to punch the walls again. I have decided to start cutting. Seeing as no one comes into my room for anything, I assume that no one will find this. Downstairs, they are celebrating Alfred's report card. I didn't even bother to show them mine. I had gotten straight A's, and was also given the chance to become a honor student. Not that it mattered to anyone in this household. The only thing that really matters in this house is Alfred. It's always 'Alfred this, Alfred that' I'm sick of it!

Wishing myself a happy birthday,

Mathew Williams.

I looked at a diary for a moment, and something clicked. Around 3 years ago, Mathew had started locking himself into his room. He rarely even talked to me anymore. Obviously, someone had pressured him into this! And, as the hero I always am, I will save him!

Determined, I set out to find evidence that would lead me to the villain!


	6. Thinking About Life

**So, I thought that I wouldn't upload again today. But I am really bored, and inspiration caught me. A shout out to Pastaaddict for reviewing this. In this chapter it's really just Mathew's thoughts. Hence the name. Not really filler, but no real action. And also, sorry for the shortness.**

 **Kit Kat 7236 wants to own Hetalia, but does not.**

Chapter six: Thinking About Life

[Mathew's POV]

So that was Gilbert Beilshmidt. His appearance surprised me. He was an obvious albino, pale skin and red eyes. He was very observant. I sighed, even a complete stranger could see how much I was hurt. Just how ignorant is my family?

I started to wonder if thy had seen my room. Probably. How would they react? No doubt they would think I'm a psycho path. With anger issues.

After talking with my family, I have just realized that this I what happens when you attempt suicide. All of a sudden everyone sees you. I smiled sadly to myself. "Um, Mr. Williams." A shy nurse whispered nervously. "I came to, er, check your blood pressure and stuff." I started to smile at her, not wanting to come off as scary or impolite.

While she checked up on me, I began to ponder if they would put me in therapy. I mean, if they don't for my attempt, they'll definitely for my anger issues.

I don't actually remember when I started to become violent. It was probably around the time that I turned 11. About 5 years ago. It was after I had just won an art competition, but Arthur and Francis had been too caught up in Alfred getting second place in baseball to care.

I should probably stop thinking about the past. Memories were never really happy for me. The only really great thing to happen to me was probably when I got Kumajirou. My mom had given it to me as a young child. Probably around 5 or 6. It's kinda sad, if you think about it.

Wait. Crap. If my parents go through my room, they'll find the weed. Yes, I smoke weed. It was one of the only things that kept me alive do so long. Speaking of which, I haven't paid Lars yet. Lars is the drug dealer at our school. Anything you need, he's got it. 'Well,' I thought 'I can just remind him that he owes me.' Sighing, I rested my head on my pillow, and fell into a restless sleep.


	7. Coming Out

**Hey guys! So, I've been working on his since I woke up. I just took a small break to update one of my other stories. I really appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read this horrible story. My characters are pretty OOC. Anyways, I think this'll be the last update on this story for today. I'm probably gonna update The Badger and the Snake again. You guys should check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I do own a Hetalia phone case though.**

Chapter seven: Coming Out

[Gilbert's POV]

When I arrived home, the site that met me was horrible. Ludwig, my younger brother, had his suitcase in his hand. And he was also heading out the house, our grandvater* yelling behind him. "You better leave! I won't have any homosexuals on this property!"

Ludwig must have came out. Quite brave of him, really. Out grandvater unawesomely hated anything to do with homos, lesbians, bisexuals, or transgender people. The worst part probably was the fact that I was bi, and the fact that if I came out, my grandvater would probably kick me out too, leaving me with no house. I sighed, got out of my car, and headed inside. "Your ungrateful little brother just said he was gay. Gay for that stupid hyperactive Italian friend of his." He said to me, still scowling.

'How would he react to me coming out.' I internally laughed at that. Ludwig was always his favorite. He was the perfect little soldier that grandvater always wanted. Me, on the other hand, was probably the complete opposite of "perfect soldier". I was loud, rowdy, and a troublemaker. My grades consisted of C's and D's, with an occasional B. Well, I might as well come out now. Not like I have anything to lose. Except maybe a house. Luddy's probably at Feli's place. I'll just go there. "Grandvater, I need to tell you something." He looked back at me from the staircase. I already had my suitcase ready in my hand. "I'm bisexual, and I support Ludwig being gay."

~Time Skip~

I arrived at the Vargas house with only a broken nose, luckily. When I knocked on the door, Feli's brother, Lovino, answered it. "Do you tell your grandpa too, potato bastard 2?" I nodded.

Lovino treated my nose wound, cleaning it up, all while cursing out my grandvater. "Stupid potato bastards grandfather. He can just go fuck himself."

Once he was finished, he told me that my brother was also here, and brought me into what looked like the living room. All along the walls were beautiful paintings, each signed Feliciano Vargas on the bottom right corner, with a different date too. I also noticed only one painting that had Lovino Vargas signed on it. It was kinda ironic. Even though Lovino and I are the oldest, we're definitely the least favorite. "-welcome to stay as long as you like." I had zoned out, too busy looking at the paintings. "Uh, can you say that again?" Romulus sighed, and repeated what he had said. "Since your grandfather kicked you out, you are welcome to stay as long as you like. We only have one guest room though, so Ludwig will be rooming with Feli." Feli seemed to get even more excited at this statement. "Ve~Luddy'll be rooming with me? Yay!"

I snickered at them, and noticed Lovino wasn't in the room anymore. "Hey," I turned to look at Romulus "Where's Lovino?" His smiled faltered for a second, but then resumed its previous vigor. "Probably in his room. Hasn't been really talking with me much. I wonder what's wrong with the boy." I think I knew. But I didn't say anything.

I started to wonder if I would be able to visit Mathew again the next day. With all the chaos, I'm not really sure. I sighed, picked up my suitcase, and headed towards the guest room.

Translation: German to English

*Grandvater= Grandfather


	8. Back with the Family

**Can I be anymore inconsistent? Well, so long as I update it's fine. So, thanks to my 16 followers. You guys have really boosted my confidence to move forward. Even if you haven't reviewed, just pressing that follow/favorite button really helps me. This is random, but the POV in this chapter is actually of my OC, you can't find out who they are yet though. And don't worry, they don't play a very big part in this. They are literally the narrator.**

 **I'm running out of ways to say I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter eight: Back with the Family

[Third Person's POV]

While we've been off with Mattie and Gil, how is Mattie's family holding up?

Well, let's just say that Francis, Arthur, and Alfred were in their own state of depression. Mathew attempting suicide, finding out about his anger issues, and the weed had taken a huge blow to them. But what really shocked them was Mathews outburst. Alfred wasn't be as hyper, Arthur wasn't insulting anything, and Francis hasn't flirted with anything for a whole 3 days. Even if you didn't know them, you could still tell how depressed they were.

"It's all my fault."

"I could've not ignored him."

"Why didn't I see the signs?"

These three lines were thought or said about a hundred times every single day. Needless to say, they blamed themselves for what Mattie had done.

~Line Break~

Alfred sat on his bed, contemplating who was bullying his little brother*. People from school were options, or perhaps his brother owed someone money. But, alas, he came up empty handed. But what his parents found just might have been what he was looking or.

"According to some other students, Mathew was getting bullied pretty badly at his school." Arthur said one day at breakfast.

"Mon dieu**, why didn't we notice it? We must take him out of that school immediately!"

And so they did, they took Mathew and Alfred out of school, and enrolled them into a fancy private school called World Academy. Alfred wasn't happy with this predicament.

"I have friends! A social life! No one bullies me!" He had said to his parents, but they shook their heads.

"Apparently, when the bullies would beat up Mathew, they usually thought that it was you. We need someone to protect Mathew at World Academy."

It's funny, really, how people notice someone who they ignored earlier if they try suicide. Almost as if you have to do something major in order to be noticed. Alfred had being loud and an all-star athlete, Gilbert had being an albino, and Mathew had suicide. It kinda reminds me of a poem I read once.

Those who are invisible

Face the inevitable,

The burning truth that we hide,

The depression we have inside,

Nobody sees,

Nobody cares,

Yet when time comes,

Everyone's there.***

 **In the review section, please tell me your take on the poem!**

 *** right here might be a bit confusing. I know that I said Mathew is the older brother, but in my opinion Alfred feels like he's older. Just wanting to clear up any confusion there.**

 **Translation**

 **French to Enlish**

 ****Mon dieu= My god**

 *****this is actually a poem I made on the fly. My take on it is that when someone is considered worthless or a waste of space, you treat them like they're invisible. Yet when they do something major (e.g. Attempt suicide, become beautiful, etc.)all of a sudden they're worth something. That's just my take.**


	9. Author's Note

**I just want to inform you guys that updates are going to be not as quick. I tried to update each one of my stories every day, but realized that, in my opinion, the work wasn't as pleasing as I would have liked it. From now on, updates are going to take from 2-7 days each. So, please don't hate me. Truth be told, I actually have a great start to another story, which I'm going to call 5 p.m., and I am just going to be updating that one on a whim (updates will be totally random. They could take from 1 hour to 1 month. All depends.). So, please bear with me.**


	10. Showing My True Colors

**Hey there guys! So, I know this has been, what, two weeks without updates? I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. I actually had this chapter finished earlier, but my beta-reader didn't get back to me. Er, anyways, this chapter is pretty short. I'm actually kinda losing steam on this story. I want to continue it in school, so I'll probably end it soon and create a sequel.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to Kit Kat 7236**

Chapter nine: Showing My True Colors

[Mathew's POV]

The doctor said that I was going to be released that day. He also prescribed anti-depressants for me to take. Gilbert also visited me again. We didn't actually talk. He just sat there, then left. His actions still intrigue me, although I'll probably never actually see him again. How will my family act with me back home? They'll probably start smothering me with love, insist that they'll never forget me again. A bit late, isn't it?

Around 20 minutes later, Francis arrived, along with Alfred.

"Mathieu!" Francis said, coming over and hugging me. "We've missed you so much!"

"Yeah bro!" Alfred said, also hugging him.

They could've said that they didn't see the obvious look of discomfort in my eyes. They could've pretended to not see me stiffen. They could have overlooked the fact that I didn't hug back. What they couldn't ignore, however, is the fact that I pushed them off.

"Mathieu?" Francis asked, looking concerned.

"Bro?"

I didn't feel the least bit of compassion for them. After all, it was then who made my life Hell. I had been putting on a mask for so long, that I finally snapped. "Don't touch me." I hissed, turning towards the car.

The car ride home was filled with ackward silence, only breaking when Alfred asked to get something at McDonalds. It didn't help that almost every second was filled with concerned glances at where I was. Once we got back home, I immediately tried to go towards my room, but was stopped by Arthur, who insisted that we bond over dinner. "So," he said, passing out the potatoes."Your papa and I have enrolled you in a brand new school. It's called World Academy."

No surprise there. They probably found out about the bullying. "Also," he added. "Your uncle Allistor will be visiting us. He should arrive tomorrow."

Uncle Allistor? Well, at least it's someone I like. He was always my favorite relative. Reason being, the fact that he liked me more then Alfred. He always went out of his way to send me a gift from wherever he was visiting. And he almost never forgot me. Although, he doesn't visit often because Arthur doesn't like him much.

"Uncle Allistor? Darn! I wanted Uncle Dylan to come over!" Of course you do. He loves you oh so very much.

I sighed, and started to play with my food. It was jut like always. At first they'll include me, then slowly, I'll fade into the background. It was like a story. When you start, your entranced with it, but when you get near the end, your motivation is depleted, and eventually you forget about it.

"I'm finished. I'm going to my room." I said while standing up.

"Uh, actually, you'll be rooming with Alfred for awhile. Just while we clean up your room." Arthur said tentatively.

I scowled. Of course I'm rooming with Alfred. Probably want to make sure I won't do anything stupid. Heading towards our room, I plopped down on the inflatable bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	11. Sequel That I Forgot to Mention

**Okay, so I know some of you were hoping for the next chapter. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have decided to make a sequel to the story, and end it like this. It will most likely be awhile because I'm focussing on my other stories, such as The Unwanted, The Friendship of Tomato and Maple, and The Past is Bleak, the Future Bright. I appreciate everyone who followed and favorited, and I hope that you will look at some of my other stories. Thank you again for reading this.**


End file.
